


Italy's Game of Survival

by KrybabyKJ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lot of sexual foolishness, Angsty foolishness, Comments are nicer, Finally a fic were russia isnt the villian, Gen, Hint hint the villian is Italian, I'm Going to Hell, I'm a slow writer, Kudos is nice, M/M, Other, Someone cries and jerks in chapter 6, Someone important is gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrybabyKJ/pseuds/KrybabyKJ
Summary: He didn't need them.... he didn't need anyone. All they are are pieces... game pieces. He continued walking. Knowing he left everyone in the room behind him confused and undisturbed by his innocent but sinful ways. But they'll learn soon enough... he smiled as he opened the doors to reveal sunlight."They'll learn..."(This is also really badly written at first please just keep reading)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is my first Hetalia Fanfic hopefully I won't discontinue this too Quickly. But I hope that this is enjoyable.

Part 1

"Italy's game of Survival" 

 

The same old World meeting that's held every year in the same old Mid summer, the same old countries are to attend it. Even if nothing gets done but bickering. 

But this year The young Italian country Feliciano, aka Italy, was exited for this world meeting, he finally got to see all his friends again! They all have been very busy and he's hardly seen any of them... even Japan! But he has got to see one friend, Ludwig, aka Germany. 

All the countries arrive in order based on how serious they are so of course Italy was somewhere in the middle not to far late and not to far early, he knew this routine he had memorized it for decades now. But he wasn't as far back as Romano who had forgotten about the yearly meeting all together. Italy sat happily drumming his fingers on the table and humming happily. It's great to see everyone in one place again. He watched as they filed in he knew exactly who would walk in at what time. 

The meeting finally got started after the last few stragglers came in. By then America had somewhat calmed everyone down enough to start whatever speech he was gonna make. 

"—HAH but okay dudes real talk the whole 'running out of fossil fuels' is a huge deal so as the hero," he pointed to himself "I have a plan!" He announced happily 

"Ah great," Britain interrupted "Another giant superhero?" He mocked all of Americas old plans with this remark. 

"UH NO of course not dude!" America mocked England back "my plan was to bury a bunch of dinosaurs and dig them up in a million years" 

France scoffed "with a brain like that you won't live that long!" He shouted 

Italy wanted to speak up and tell them to stop arguing but he knew that was no use, so he leaned back in his chair and kept smiling. A familiar burning sense came over when the countries argued, he hated arguing with a passion. Just like fighting he thought it was all utter nonsense that with a simple solution could fix everything. 

The trios bickering went on for quite sometime until Germany final spoke up. "Veren't ve just talking about Fossil Fuels!?" He screeched out. The sound of his screech only burned Italy's chest burn more, not in a good way. This finally gave him enough courage to say something. 

"Yeah Germany is right! We need to get back on topic and finish the meeting up" Italy spoke up with a sense of determination that surprised Germany who wasn't used to hearing words like this coming out of Italy. 

"Oh Shut up Pizza Lover!" Britain shouted in the mist of his argument. "What do you know!" 

Italy stood up and slammed his hand on the table "Apparently More than You Tea Drinker" this outbreak caused the whole room to go speechless. Everyone was shocked. 

Britain Gasped at this... unable to form words with his mouth so Italy spoke instead. 

"You idiots don't do anything but Fight and I'm sick of this!" No trace of laughter or happiness. "We Are countries! We should be Mature at our jobs yet all we do is yell at each other as if this will help our case!" 

The room was dead silent you could hear a pin drop at this rate. 

"Well..." Britain started "If you think your so Smart why don't you lead the countries yourself" he growled low. 

Every waited for Italy's response... no one spoke a word as everyone sat wide eyed with mixed emotions, some sat in fear... others confusion.... and some sat in worry. 

Italy opened his Hazel eyes that shined with power and dominance... traits he got from his grandfather. A look of seriousness crossed his face, a hint of evil in his eyes as he smirked at the other countries... this was his time to shine, no more being Mr. Nice guy to all these hateful Beings... "Fine...." his voice wasn't high and squeaky anymore "I'll take care of all your countries.... By myself..." 

France shivered and mumbled..."you...you wouldn't Dare" he mustered out. 

Italy smiled in response and pushed his chair back "oh? Wouldn't I now....I know all of your weaknesses. You've taken little ole me for granted you know...." he walked around to France, Britain and America. "I was always watching always Observing.... always.....Planning" he says the last word with venom laced inside. He looked at his hand and his grin grew "I knew if I could play the innocent card I'd get right into all of you perfectly..." he glanced towards a very confused Germany. "I got you to trust me.... know that Rome has fallen—" he made his way towards the door "Italy will rise." 

"No" Germany shook his head interrupting the silence. 

Romano spoke up finally "Little brother what the hell do you think you are doing!" He stood up angrily. 

Japan finally spoke "Itary whatever game you think your praying you better quit it now" 

Italy leaned on the door framed and smiled at the ceiling I guess you could call this a game...." he sighed and opened the door for himself "A Game of Survival that is..." he chuckled and let himself out. 

Happy he could shed his innocent act to replace it. 

Happy he could finally be treated seriously. 

Happy his plan will work out perfectly. 

Happy his 'Little game' will be played exactly as it should be.

He didn't need them.... he didn't need anyone. All they are are pieces... game pieces. He continued walking. Knowing he left everyone in the room behind him confused and undisturbed by his innocent but sinful ways. But they'll learn soon enough... he smiled as he opened the doors to reveal sunlight. 

"They'll learn..."


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit shorter I'll try and make em longer.

Germany paced his Office. Thinking. Hard. He has to get a hold of His Italy somehow.   
He needed to do something anything to get ahold of Feliciano. 

He couldn't call him. 

It was made illegal in Italy to place calls coming out or into Italy. You had no choice you were just trapped inside. All the citizens were not aloud to leave the country noone could enter, or contact anyone inside. 

There was no international trade between Italy and other countries. 

Italy has shut himself out from the world. 

Germany stopped pacing to run his fingers through his blonde hair. Back at the. Meeting a few months back everyone laughed at Italy's outburst even Italy's own brother Romano laughed at the sight. 

Everyone except Germany. While the room was filled with laughter and mocking, Germany sat in silence... he looked towards Japan who had a small smile glued on his face, but it had quickly withered away. he had a bad feeling about what Italy had just previous stated. But now he knew that the other countries weren't laughing. Italy had been serious.... very serious about what he had said. 

Germany stopped and looked out his office window... a bright sunny day was his scene of his lawn. He could already feel His Italy pestering him to play soccer... or to skip training just to lay with the stray cats and  enjoy this long existence they called life.

His Italy....

His Italy wasn't his Italy anymore. 

But he hated how he took his Italy for granted, and he'd do anything to get Him back. 

He sighed again and continued pacing... what did he mean by 'Game of Survival?' What was up the Italians sleeve.

Maybe he could contact Romano... no he's still a part of Italy... and He probably wouldn't want to speak to him anyway. 

He finally stopped pacing to fall back in his chair. He rubbed his gloved hand over his face and onto the bridge of his nose to massage and ease the tension out of it. He inhaled and took notice of how his glove did smell like gunpowder. He never really paid much attention to it when Italy said it but now... he's seeing things in Italy's view. 

He uncovered his face and opened his eyes. To look directly at the black frame on his desktop only photo there. A photo of all the Axis powers together. And as always Italy had a huge smile on his face. 

Germany grabbed the frame and pushed it into his desk. How could he have been so caught up in Italy's innocent act!? Germany thought back to all the great memories shared with Italy. Had he been like this the whole friendship? Was Germany nothing but a game piece in Italy's game of survival!?

If so what roll would Germany play?

He placed his hands in his hands... he had a decision to make... and he knew his choices would all end up in a bad way. 

A sudden knock on the door caused him to flinch.

"Ah Sir?" A nervous German voice from behind the door spoke up. 

"Ja yes come in" Germany responded causing the door handle to twist and a very nervous young German stepped in. 

"Mr. Germany Sir.. I have came to inform you that a world meeting will be held in 2 days" 

'Must be the whole Italy thing...' Germany thought to himself. "Ja thank you for your services" he spoke 

They young man bowed his head and made his way out the door. Germany heard a sigh of relief from behind the door before it closed. 

What was he to do with Italy now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to Stage one of Italy's game of survival. Titled Learning to play the game.... and Loopholes... have fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared

Japan anxiously made his way to the meeting room he was terrified Italy would be there. He had no idea how to handle any situation like this, because he had never thought Italy would do something like this. But Japan's face showed no emotion towards his thoughts. Japan considered staying home. 

Japan stood outside the conference room doors. He didn't want to enter, he felt like if he entered now that something bad would happen. He could here Britain talking about Italy and how he was being a complete idiot for being like this. 

But Japan knew that he couldn't stand here forever. Because he knew nothing, not even His Italy would stay forever. 

Japan took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A large majority of the countries were here already even Greece who was usually a last, but then again Greece was half asleep. And the whole bunch looked tired and nervous. Some hiding it better than others. Some not hiding it at all. 

Japan took his seat next to the other Asian countries. The whole room was almost deadly silent. 

A sigh and the sound of a chair moving alerts everyone to look up at a nervous America. 

"Well as you all may know Italy has shut themselves out from the rest of the world" he cleared his threat "we have tried calling and visiting them but both times have failed we now have two options, we find away to change Italy's mind and get into contact with them or we prepare for what will be World War 3" he finished off pitifully "Any suggestions?" He adds on  

No one says a thing. Everyone averts there eyes from America. Who pitifully falls back into his chair. "Well I gu—" 

A door slamming open interrupts him from speaking. Everyone turns there heads to the front of the room where North and south Italy stand. Well more like where North Italy stands and South Italy a few feet behind him looking shamefully at the ground. 

Italy smirks and steps into the room where his appearance becomes more clear. He was wearing a black and red military suit. His hair had been slicked back similarly to Germany's and his curl wasn't  visible on his head. Most likely under the cap he was wearing to match his uniform. The perfect look for a dictator. 

"Well I didn't know we were having a second meeting of the year~" Feliciano's voiced taunted "why wasn't I invited? Hm?" He said smirking at everyone. 

Everyone suddenly had many better things to do than look directly at Italy. Even Japan looked down into his lap and played with his thumbs. 

Italy made his way down his side of the table brushing past other nations and snapping Greece awake from his half lidded sleep. Greeces cat hissed at Italy from Greeces shoulder. Causing Italy to glare at it bitterly, making it shut up. Greece then glared at Italy. But The Italian Country paid no mind to it. 

Japan didn't want to look up... he was scared... no terrified that when he would look up he would see an enemy instead of his friend. Eventually, to Japans demise, Japan did glance up to look at Italy, who was staring right back at him with a evil look on his face. 

"Ciao Japan~" Italy said in his gleeful old Italy voice giving most of the countries a warm feeling inside of them. His faced looked almost normal his eyes were shut and his evil expression had melted into a look of joy.

"Konichiwa Itary-San" Japan responded giving Italy a small smile. 

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything about this meeting either..." his voice suddenly dropped and he went back to being serious "you all must have been talking about me Huh Japan?" He said this whilst leaning closer to him.

Japan suddenly went speechless and looked back into his lap, hoping the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He felt the looks of everyone go onto him. He really should have stayed home today. 

"Hm Japan~" Italy mocked in a sing song voice. 

After about a minute of unbearable silence Japan finally mumbled out... "it was an emergency meeting.... We only recentry gotten news about it." 

"Hm is that so....?" Italy said Pulling himself away from Japan, "strange.....no one else seems to be missing..." 

"Vell Italy you did close off your country to the rest of ze world..." Austria spoke up from beside Switzerland. 

"Ve~" Italy mumbled "I did but I do have a connection for emergency meetings I sent them out weeks ago~ it was a test to made sure they worked and as I did get responses back I'm sure someone could have told me about the meeting through those... right Lienchtenstien~" Italy cooed at the young nation sitting on the other side of Switzerland. 

"I—I—" she stuttered with a blush on her face. Switzerland looked back between His younger sister and Italy 

"What about you Taiwan~ you responded to my testing also~" 

The female Asian country looked as if she wanted to say something...but she stayed silent. 

"Russia? Mexico? Poland?" Italy said looking in the direction of the three nations, Russia by his sisters, Mexico by Spain, and Poland by Lithuania.

While Russia's usual smile wasn't placed upon his lips his eyes were full of worry, Mexico looked away and Poland sunk in his chair.

"Ve~ what about you big brother France?~" 

France bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes, even if he looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown...he stayed quite. 

"Italy thats enough!" A British accent shocked everyone as they all flinched. A seat away from America, Britain had slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "We had no clue about this emergency meeting! So of course we didn't have time to tell you about it! So stop bugging us about it we weren't talking about you!" 

Something flickered in Italy's eyes... something evil. He took a few steps towards the strange British Eyebrowed man. He leaned forwards and whispered something to Britain, whose eyes widened in surprise. At the same time France and America, who was sitting on either side of him, also looked a tad bit shocked Italy had said the last word louder than the rest Japan only capturing–

"—Everywhere~" Italy had purred out. 

Italy stepped back leaving Britain in shock. Italy stretched and started walking back through the door he came from. 

"Besides.... America was the first to respond to my testing...and also the one who arranged this meeting. I'm sure he could have sent some type of notification~" he stopped talking for a few seconds while looking over the whole group of countries...."but...." he sighed out "I guess I can't impress everyone Ve~" Italy decided to walk towards the direction of the door but stopped beside a very nervous German. 

He bent down and whispered something into germanys ear causing Germany to cover his own face with his hands. 

"Ja Italy... yes I'll speak with him about it after the meeting..." Germany said before Italy started walking towards the door with a please look on his face, before exiting the door Italy turned and spoke to the group of countries.

"Welcome to Stage one of Italy's game of survival. Titled Learning to play the game.... and Loopholes... have fun" he said before shutting the doors and leaving the countries...once again speechless...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain North American country over here's 2/3rds of the Axis Powers conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long guys I was working on a list project and another art project so hopefully I can speed up this process of new chapters. Thanks for the reads~KJ

So Germany-San what is it you need to speak to me about?" Japan asked in the back hallway Of the meeting auditorium.

Germany sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose... something he got used to after being friends with Italy for so long. "It's about vhat Italy had said to me during ze meeting..." He pushed a single blonde hair back into position. 

"Ah I did notice Itary-San whispering something into your ear before he reft" Japan stated "that is what you meant, correct?" 

"Ja it's what I meant...." 

"Werr Germany-San..... what did he say to you" 

"Maybe zis place is not the best place to say it... follow me Japan" 

Germany started walking out the auditorium and onto the street sidewalk below. 

After walking a few yards away from the building where the meeting was held Germany stopped. "Maybe I can say it here..." 

"Germany-San...." Japan started 

"Japan.... Italy asked us if ve vanted to join his...." Germany stopped looking for a good word to say, whilst Japan held onto every word. "-His 'Empire'" 

Japans face twisted in confusion "empire?" 

"Ja... from vhat I have pieced together... since ve are the closest to friends Italy has.... he wanted to give us a 'hack'.... as he puts it." 

Japan face slowly started to go back to normal as he gathered in this information. "A hack...." his eyes widened "he gave us a video game hack...he gave us an easy way out!" He looked up at Germany who had a confused look on his face.. so Japan started explaining "when praying video games....there are hacks you can use to make your game easier and more carefree to pray...." 

Germanys gathered in this information. "So in other vords... Italy gave us an easier path of the war...." he stopped "we either join him and have the easy way out or....

Japan interrupted him "-or we don't join him but fight him in the war..." 

Germany and Japan's face sunk as they thought about this.

"Germany-San.... what do we do...?" 

"I'm unsure Japan..." Germany responded worry starting to snake its way into his voice. 

Standing only a few feet away was the shy and quiet country, Canada. Who had just overheard everything. He wanted to warn the Allies, they are his friends after all. They are his friends...Right. they went through a world war together... Even if all of Canada's services were overshadowed by Britain's. They are his family. And blood is thicker than water.... 

After standing for a few quiet minutes Canada made his choice and he took off running down the sidewalk his bear kumo on his heels. Wondering what Canada was up to. 

_________________________________________

France and England sat having a hard discussion over whose food was better. When Canada walked up. 

"Only Frogs eat snails France!" 

"Well at least my snails have a taste I be glad if I got your eyebrows on a plate than your cooking... Seeing as  you take better care of Them!" 

Canada tried to interrupt the two quite a few times but only got himself shut down. 

"Hey guys i—.." 

"I really think you sho—" 

"Not now Canada we are busy!" France barked with his arms trapping England in a headlock. 

"But I–!" 

"Quite now Canada!" England interrupted grabbing at Frances throat. "He said we are busy go talk to america!" 

Feeling rejected Canada turned his back on the two countries and started walking away. He knew America. And he was positive that he wouldn't be to interested in listening to anything Canada had to say. 

Canada grinded his teeth, even his own family wouldn't take him seriously. In a rage he was sure of his next decision. He made his way to South Italy. Who was inside the building with Spain. He was sure of this because he never saw either of the Italy brothers leave the building. 

He made his way around the building checking door to door. Until he got back to the meeting room. He heard what sounded like  very angry Italian shouting. So he knocked on the door, quietly , part of him hoping no one would answer and he could leave. But instead the shouting stopped and the door swung open. To reveal a red faced North Italy who for a quick second held a shocked expression. But it sooner melted. 

"Canada?" The way Italy had said his name made Canada, for the first time ever, WANT to be invisible. "What are you doing here?" He said starting at the young man. 

"I— I..... Um uh...." Canada tried to stutter out. 

"Well spit it out kid we don't have all day" Italy said crossing his arms 

"IWANTTOJOINYOUREMPIRE" Canada said squeezing his eyes shut and looking and clenching his teeth. 

When he looked back up Italy had a look of pure malicious intent on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special is first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too short for you guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also kudos and comments appreciated

Italy wasted almost no time dragging Canada in and slamming the doors. Sitting in a chair and staring at the ground was a red faced Romano. Who, seemed surprised, when he looked up and saw Canada. 

Italy forced Canada into a seat, Kumo hopping in the one beside it. Italy sat right beside his older brother and crossed his legs. 

"Well Brother~" Italy purred out "Our young friend Canada Has decided he would like to join our empire~" he said biting at his bottom lip while looking at Canada. 

Canada nodded quickly his eyes glued to his own shoes staring at his reflection in the polished black. 

"Look up at me when I'm talking Boy" Italy demanded. Causing Canada to flinch and slowly raise up his head. 

Italy leaned in closer to Canada. "You are a really good looking boy... What do you think you would be able to supply for our empire?" 

Canada could smell alcohol on his breath before he answered. "I....I can....I can....." He looked away anxiously "I can supply north American land! That gives you closer changes of getting America—" 

Canada felt his face forcefully grabbed and was staring dead into Italy's Caramel eyes. "Look at me..." He demanded more forcefully His other hand traced down Canada's clothed chest... "I said.. what can YOU supply" he said licking his lips while looking down at the young boy. "Not your government..."

Canadas eyes widened with fear. As he felt Italy's hand caressing up and down his shirt. Canada stuttered out his words unable to piece together sentences. 

Italy sucked his teeth and sighed. He leaned back away from Canada and rested back in his seat. Clearly disappointed in the shy Canadian. 

"No matter that... We will figure it out later." These words terrified Canada "For now we need to test your loyalty." He stood up and reached in his back pocket his fingers wrapping around the cold metal.   
_________________________________________

Only a few moments later the sound of A gunshot rang through the air catching the attention of a few countries. 

France and England stopped fighting and looked in the direction of the shot. When they both realized that was the direction that Canada had stormed off too. When they both took off to the room. 

"CANADA!" Britan shouted running down the halls. 

"MATTHEW!" France called our fearing for the one he practically called his son. 

Another shot rang out this time closer than before, they both sped off to the room they were sure that Canada was in this one room. They slammed there hands on the door harder and harder when they felt the door click and open. 

Italy stood in the door way a scowl on his face. 

Britan grabbed Italy by the collar of his uniform shirt. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MATTHEW!" He screamed at the Italian who didn't even wince. 

Italy rolled his eyes "calm down he's right here..." He stepped to the side to reveal Canada doubled over and whimpering. 

"Matthew!" France and England shouted together and took off towards Canada. 

France stopped and grabbed Britan by his collar. Before England could throw a fit over this France whispered to him... "He's not bleeding... There's no bullet holes..." 

Britan's eyes traveled down and he gasped as he took notice of the pool of blood growing around Canada. France soon took notice. Both of the father like countries were in a trance but quickly broke out of it when they heard Canada let out a loud sob. But they were still to nervous to move. 

"Aw bow come on Canada it can't hurt that bad..." Italy chimed in as he walked around the two and placed his Thin form in front of Canada. "Now get up we have papers to sign and plans to make..." 

France blubbered out "papers to sign?" 

Britan also muttered out "plans? To make?" 

They went unnoticed as Italy held his hand out to Canada who took it and lifted himself up and turned around to face the too. 

With tears in his eyes and blood covering his coat. France and England instantly knew what he had did. Because only a few inches behind him was a pile of blooded white fur. 

And their pure and innocent angel, Canada Holding the gun, and covered in blood. 

"Well this has been a nice turn of events, but we have to go," Italy grabbed Canada shoulder and directed him past the duo and towards the door, his now cold and lifeless eyes not meeting the pairs. Romano followed his face slack and his eyes glued to the ground. Right before Italy shut the door he turned and looked at the backside of the to European men. "Oh and I hope you'd fancy joining the Roman-Italy Empire." He smiled and shut the door on the two horrified men.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning some sin ahead.

"ah! Germany!" the young Italian cried out into his mattress as a young German pounded him from behind. His magnificent moans and Germany's sweet grunts created a beautiful tune. As the slapping of skin only completed it. "Germany I'm going to— AH!" He cried out as he released on the mattress. 

"Italia!" Germany cried out riding out his own orgasm. And he collapsed beside Italy, who, after coming down from his organs, then used the last of his own strength to crawl up into Germany's arms. Germany got up only a split second later. Italy looked up at Germany his face full of shock. That his lover just denied his affection. Germany dismissed the face and gathered up his clothes and got dressed so he could get back to work. 

Right before Germany left the room Italy raised up, "Germany..." He tried to say with Glee in his voice, but it sounded more of a desperate cry. 

"Don't get used to this..." Germany said as he adjusted his hat and gloves in the mirror. "It was only a bit of stress releasing, nothing more" he walked towards the doorway and opened it. "Now get yourself together we have training." He said walking out and shutting the door. 

__________

Italy woke up in his bed. And sighed to himself. Dear God he missed those times with Germany. Even if they were practically top secret. This dream was only one of his 'discussions' he had with Germany. 

Italy covered his face as tears sprung out of his eyes. Something he found himself doing more and more nowadays. He felt something in his stomach, a familiar tingling. He sighed and pulled back the blanket. To reveal his full erected member. 

He pulled down his briefs and wrapped his hand around his member, stroking the slit on the head as he tried to envision his lovers body. His pale skin, his toned abs, his blonde hair, and those eyes he—"AH!" Italy moaned out softly as he started stroking his full member, in a quick pace. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip. Picturing Germany's body, bent over and taking all of Italy's cock. 

Italy slightly bent his knees and stroked as fast as he could. Practically hearing all of Germany's cries and pleas begging Italy to go faster and deeper inside him. 

Italy falls back onto his bed as his other hand creeps behind him stroking his own entrance with his finger. His hips bucked upwards and he came into his hand and crotch. He then switched hands using his own cum as lubrication to slide his first finger inside. Pumping in it out. He rolled over onto his stomach and inserted another finger. Moaning into his pillow at the thought of Germany's thick cock inside him. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about his lover who had left him behind. But he kept going grinding on his bed. He then kicked off his briefs that had been trapped around his ankles. And went to put in another finger before crying out Germany's name and cumming on his mattress. 

Italy pulled out his fingers and started to sob into his pillow. He wanted Germany back but he knew that He had already gone so far as to create a dictatorship empire, because of his own anger and emotion. 

Even though he had a perfectly fine young Canadian next to him, Italy felt alone. No matter how many times he made Canada call out to God from pleasure, Italy still felt so worthless and unworthy. A feeling he was sadly becoming used too. 

_________________________________________

Germany laid sleepless in his bed. He missed Italy. And he hated this horrible feeling. It would take control of his brain and force him to make rational choices. He missed the simple days when all he worried about was Italy doing something stupid. 

Now Germany was sure he was gonna do something completely stupid. 

Whatever decision he made felt like a bad idea. If he goes with Italy he was sure his people would suffer greatly. But if he didn't join Italy's empire he knew if Italy would go into war and his people would suffer. And it's not like he could pick up his country and take it somewhere else. 

But what Germany worried about the most was what happens to a country after it surrenders to the empire. Will they dissolve and become just another part of Italy? Would it be like the Soviet Union where everyone was just a group of countries following the same orders and command? Germany was unsure about this and was hoping whatever choice he made would be the right one. 

He sighed and got up for a glass of milk. Or beer. Whatever was closer to the front of his refrigerator. As he passed by the living room he saw his older brothers white hair over the side of the couch watching TV. 

Germany walked into the kitchen, and open the fridge. 

"Vest! Little bruder, what are you doing up so late? He asked looking over the couch and into the kitchen "Bring me a glass of bear will ya..." He said Turing down the TV. 

Germany got out to glasses "I could be asking you the same, but I couldn't sleep." 

"Thinking about the Italies? Yeah so vas I." Prussia said flipping through the channels. 

Germany scoffed and started to pour beer into the glasses. "What do you have to vorry about? Your not even a nation anymore" he walked to the living room where Prussia sat quietly. Eyes focused on the news story playing on the late night news. 

The dirty blonde new lady, that Prussia usually compliments her 'personality', was now speaking about the Italian-Canadian alliance, with a cut scene of Canada signing papers and handing them over to the Italian brothers, North italy looking over them and smiling he raised the documents in the air and waved them, causing cheers to come from the crowd. 

Germany's eyes widened, and he took a step back. Gripping onto the glasses so he wouldn't drop them. 

He eventually sat them both on the table and fell on the couch massaging his temples with his forefinger and thumb. 

"That little Italian is really something..." Prussia smirked and began downing his drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sin... Full speed ahead.

Japan thought about isolation. He wondered if he isolated himself long enough could he sucsesfully get away with avoiding all the world for another 60 years. However Japan didn't want to avoid his lovers. As they were the only things that gave him joy in life. 

At the moment however he was avoiding his two main lovers for America. Who had him bent over and taking all his cock. 

It started off as a simple business meeting. Soon it escalated into this. Japan being smaller and under a lot of stress volunteered to be the bottom. America quickly agreeing and now here they are. In a sad love hotel. The scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla in the air. 

Fucking on the balcony was more Alfred's style. As Kiku was into slow fucking in the bath. So they did both. Starting off with a romantic bath and soon they were wet and naked on the balcony. Kiku cried out in ecstacy and prayed n  
Noone would walk outside for a smoke. 

Japan let out one last cry cummin into America's hand. America followed soon after inside Japan's ass. Japan's legs gave out and he fell to his knees, the cool metal of the balcony rails soothing some of his heated up skin. 

Alfred gripped the balcony regaining his strength, he quickly grabbed Kiku and brought him inside. So the world wouldn't have to look at their singular affairs. He dropped Kiku's panting body on the bed before covering him up with a blanket. 

Alfred pulled his pants back on and grabbed a cigarette, taking a long drag from it. 

"America-Kun..." Japan said 

America didn't even look up"Mh?" 

"Are your gonna accept my request?" 

After a few moments of silence America hummed a sound of agreement. Before putting out his cigarette and cuddling up next to Japan, then drifting to sleep. 

_________________________________________

"Aiya! Ivan not so fast!" China called out to the Russian who had him bent in a missionary position. 

"Hm..." Russia said "I thought you liked it when I went like this Yao?" 

"I- I AH! I do Ivan! But AH!" He tried to muster through some words. Before letting out a string of curses in Mandarin. 

"You like it when I move my hips like that hm?" After a few seconds of silence he kept on "I can't hear you my little sunflower?" 

At this moment China climaxed his body squeezing around  Russia which made him subconsciously speed up 

After only a few more minutes Ivan Finished inside Yao. Who winced at the feeling of cum running out of his insides as Ivan pulled out. 

Ivan chuckled softly and kissed Yao's nipples. Taking his sweet time to lick and suck them. Causing Yao to let out blissful moans, unaware of Ivan's creeping hand wrapping itself around Yao's cock. 

Yao's hand quickly stopped Ivan and in an instant Ivan was on his Back and Yao was straddling his hips. 

"I came to discuss plans with you Russia," he started rubbing the tip of Ivan's cock with his thumb Yao's senses started to come back to him and he took notice of the smell of opium and vodka that filled his own living room.

He took notice of the tea that remained half touch and the burn medicine that had been left on the table. 

He looked down at Ivan's blushed faced. And sighed. 

"Who will you be joining..." He asked

"I refuse to Join Italy...if he wants my motherland he'll haft to rip it from my cold dead fingers." Russia growled dead from his chest, witch tickled China's legs. 

China looked away in shame.

"Who will you be joining..."

China didn't respond. Truth is, his military had became small and weak since the last world war. And winning another was almost impossible for his weak and fragil country. 

Tears began streaming down his face in fear. 

Russia rasied his torso up and wrapped his warm arms around China's smaller figure. Soon just tears turned into straight sobs as China let all the stress that's been holding on to him fall into Russia's lap. 

"Ivan I'm so scared! What if China breaks apart again?! If I fight I'm might lose everything! I worked so hard and it's not enough Ivan please tell me what to do!" He cried into his Lovers chest. 

"I'll protect you with my life" Russia said taking China by suprise. 

China looked up "Ivan..." His voice wavered

"I promise on the motherland I'll take care of you and your people, I give myself too you to protect you." 

And with that China smashed his lips onto Russia's, and they continued a forbidden romance between them. Something noone should know about. Something passionate and full of chemistry, sparking up all kinds of Emotions into the countries. They'll tounges battled for a feeling of dominance for a sense of pleasure. They're hearts battled as they would in time to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sin warning✨✨✨.

"So you really think you could sneak in on my meeting and get away with it hm?" Italy took a long drag off a cigar, blowing it out in his captees face. 

"I—"

"Shut the fuck up" Italy interrupted "when I let you speak, you'll be aloud to speak." Italy spat hatefully. His eyes glared holes into the blonde switz, who responded by looking down at Italy's black leather boots, avoiding his gaze. 

"And I thought you would be a great netural companion, who would let me take over you without a fuss." He crept around slowly like a predator trapping in their prey who stepped onto the wrong territory. 

Switzerland gaze was forced away from Italy boots when the man himself grabbed him by his chin and forces him to look at him. "Look at me while I'm talking to you!" He roared. 

Switzerland didn't respond but glared at Italy when a sudden knock interrupted the angry staring contest. 

"What?" Italy almost shouted 

The door opened to reveal one of Italy's men. "L'abbiamo trovata come richiesto" the man said in a gruff voice. 

Switzerland, who learned quite a bit of Italian back in WW2 immediately understood what they said. His heart stopped in full horror on who they could mean by "her" his question was anwsered when they drag in a tied up and blindfolded Lichnstein who was mostly unharmed other than a few cuts and small tears on her nightgown. 

"Now that I have officially got your full attention" Italy said stepping right in Switzerland's view of his young sister. "I'm sure you wanted to know why I brought this young beauty all the way to Italy." He started "well when I found out the other countries sent you over as a spy, I knew if you went through with your bad plan you would need to be punished. And what no other way to be punished than you getting something precious taken away." 

Switzerland's eyes widen and he looked up at Italy, who's smile made Switzerland's stomach churn. 

"Please... Italy" 

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Italy's smile melted away into an irritated expression "Now I'll give you two choices for your punishment" 

Switzerland almost let out a sigh of relief. 

"Choice one, I'll hand over my gun, and you land a bullet right into her small pretty head..." Lichnstein shuffled slightly. "Or you give up your territory to me" 

Before Switzerland had the chance to respond he was interrupted by a "Don't give it up Big Brother! We can alwasy—mff" she was interrupted by one of the men putting a cloth over her face, after struggling a bit, her body went slack. 

"Chloroform does wonders" italy said To a now horrified Switzerland. "now you may speak to choose your decision." 

"Italy please don't make me do this" Switzerland pleaded desperately. 

"You won't dissapear, you'll only become a territory" Italy interrupted. 

After a long pause and Italy slowly letting his patience drip away, Switzerland let out a sigh. Before letting out a few defeated words. 

"You can have us" 

_________________________________

The obscene sound of Finland's desperate moans filled Sweden's bedroom. As Finland plunged a special toy inside him. He had himself presented on the bed for his lover. Who was lazily rubbing his length while watching Finland play with himself. 

"Berwarld~" Finland mewed making swedens cock twitched. 

Finland pushed himself upward his toy still vibrating inside him. He crawled towards Sweden his legs occasionally twitching causing him to buckle slightly. 

Sweden looked at him eyes full of lust. While Finland locked eyes with him he adjusted himself to where his lips were touching the base of Sweden's cock. Causing Sweden to grunt. Before finland had a chance to keep going Sweden's phone rang from his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and anwsered in Swedish. 

Finland feeling a bit jealous that all his attention and body worship was taken, decided to amuse himself. He began slowly licking Sweden's cock from the base to the tip, where he payed extra attention. Causing a shiver to shoot up Sweden's spine. 

While Sweden spoke calmly into his phone he grabbed a pink remote, it was small and had red buttons and a dial right in the middle. He turned the dial from 2 to 4. Causing Finland to arch his back and let out a stangled moan. 

Sweden satisfied with Finland's reaction, waited for Finland to calm down from this new sensation before trying to coax him into sucking on his cock again. Which Finland confined. 

Mid blowjob Finland was suddenly pushed away and his back landed onto the bed.  

The vibrating toy was snatched her out of him while Sweden got on top of him and slid inside with ease. Making Finland cry out In pleasure. Sweden made quicky rough thrust balancing his phone on his shoulder with his head, he used both hands to hold Finland's thighs as he plowed into him. 

Sweden grunted lowly as he held his conversation. When his thrusting rthyme suddenly faltered, and Sweden made a dissatisfied grunting sound. 

"How much time?" He asked as he picked up the pace. Finland's legs went limp as he felt Sweden's thrust become quicker. Sweden took a second to end his call and leaned over Finland before finishing inside. 

Finland finished after all of his juices hitting Sweden in his stomach. Finland blushed at his act and cuddled up to Sweden while trying to catch his breath. 

"Who were you talking to" Finland asked between breathing. 

Sweden pulled the blanket over them and allowed Finland to cuddle up to his chest before answering. "It was southern Italy, he was letting us know that he and Italy will be coming here tomorrow" 

Finland raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

Sweden let out a stressed out sigh before answering "he wants to discuss territory with us ..." 

Finland made a sour face "Sweden what are we going to do... He got Lichnstein, Switzerland and Canada so easily and I heard Spain will be soon." Finland winced slightly when he noticed what was seeping out of him 

Sweden stayed silent as Finland continued "shouldn't we defend ourselves..." He mumbled as the sudden feeling of exhaustion came over him. 

Sweden couldn't respond.


End file.
